Make Me Laugh
by mysticxf
Summary: Kate needs a good laugh. Post “Born to Run”.


Lost belongs to JJ Abrams and crew. I'm borrowing for some non-profit fun. Kate needs a good laugh. Post "Born to Run".

* * *

Lost – Make Me Laugh  
By Mystic  
May 16th 2005

* * *

"What's wrong, Katie?" His voice rolled into her memory on a wave. It'd been happening more and more often since Jack handed her the envelope and she'd pulled out that small plane. She could see a million nights replay in her head when he'd found her at the tree wiping away tears. He always knew the answer, but Tom asked anyways. It's what friends did, he said.

Her hair used to spend a good deal of time pulled into a braid and she'd press loose strands behind her ears, sniffling loudly, not bothering to pretend she didn't hurt. Tom was the only person who made her feel safe. "Make me laugh, Tom."

Kate tried to smile, staring out at the ocean. She'd been sitting four feet from the raft for an hour and no one had come back. Her brain had gone numb, because she knew if she stopped to think on any of it, she'd grow angry. Kate didn't know if she'd be angrier with Sawyer for ratting her out, or at the others for looking at her with such disgust.

Shaking her head, she moved the stray hair out of her vision and continued watching the waves. They seemed to be getting more violent as the hours passed and she imagined they were fists, coming to pummel her.

She'd take it. She knew she deserved it. Not like it'd hurt.

The corners of her mouth dropped when she wanted them to rise and she felt her bottom lip tremble, feeling a rip in her heart re-open again. Tom wouldn't come around this time. She started to gather her things, tossing the fruit, the rag, the plane, everything back into her backpack as she felt her chest tighten.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

She imagined she'd turn and see Tom standing there. No blood spilling from his nose and mouth, or splattered around the wounds in his chest. No sagging head and no sweaty hair. But the beautiful Tom that used to hold her when she cried and shoved her when she joked and rolled his eyes when she lied. Instead, she found Jack. His arms were hanging loose at his sides, his backpack hanging on his shoulders with the weight of water bottles and medical supplies. Jack, who stared at her with concern and watched her zip the bag together.

Standing, she walked away from him, towards the ocean, but he followed. "Go away, Jack."

"No." It was an automatic answer she didn't expect. She expected some hesitancy – he'd accused her of poisoning a man only an hour or so before – but he didn't hesitate and his voice didn't waver. He refused to leave. He continued to follow her even when she passed the point on the beach where no one else walked. Jack kept in step with her and she turned, staring him down angrily. "What's wrong, Kate?" He asked again.

She stopped. Turning, she narrowed her eyes at him a moment and then rolled them and leaned against a palm tree. He moved closer to her, touching her elbow with one hand and raising her chin with the other. For a moment Kate thought he might kiss her, but he just examined her eyes, watching them water up as she bit down on her lip. He smiled and it made her smile.

"Make me laugh, Jack." It emerged in a whisper that barely escaped her pain. She saw the confusion cross his face and then he started to think, letting his hands drop back at his sides.

"So this guy walks into a bar and says…"

"Jack." She smirked, stopping him.

Raising his eyebrows, he put his forefingers in the air. "No, I swear, this is a good joke."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head at him. "Ok, go on…"

"So this guy walks into a bar and says…" Jack thought a moment. His vision drifted skyward and he creased his eyebrows and then he looked back at Kate. "Wow. I forgot."

She shook her head at him, confused. "That's not so funny."

"No, I forgot the joke." He cocked his head to the right slightly and winced.

Kate laughed, covering her mouth quickly.

"Made you laugh," he pointed.

She nodded her head slowly.

"I could tickle you, but I don't see you as the…" he smiled when she jerked away from the finger he'd jabbed near her stomach. "Kate, are you ticklish?" There was a teasing tone to his voice she hadn't heard since his interrogation of Sawyer, it made her want to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Taking a step back, Kate shook her head, but she couldn't stop the grin on her face from spreading at just seeing Jack's devious stare. "No, Jack."

He pulled off his backpack and she took off hers. It was a challenge. Catch me if you can. He sprinted towards her and she ran a circle around him in the sand, towards the ocean. Jack stopped quick and turned on his heal, seeing her splash at the edge of the lapping waves and run away. He dashed towards her, running faster and she ducked under his grasp, heading back towards their bags. Jack laughed, listening to the squeal she gave when his fingertips brushed her side.

Kate dug her shoes into the sand, but they felt heavy and suddenly there was a warm hand pressing into her. He caught her and she fell, feeling him straddle her as she struggled against his wiggling fingers, her eyes tearing up. Kate heard her laughter echo through the jungle when she finally caught both his hands in hers. She intertwined her fingers with his, making sure he couldn't move them out of her grasp and she gave a final giggle, looking up at his smiling face.

"You remind me of a boy I knew once," she teased, giving him a sly grin.

"Don't know how I should respond to that." Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his legs, then rolled off her, sitting in the sand as she lay still, heaving.

She smiled and he laughed. Kate listened to the children in her head, the ones that chased each other around the tree and giggled and squealed and taunted. She saw the bright red hair tousled about his face and neck and made fun of the freckles on his cheeks. Kate looked into the brown eyes that studied her and she touched his knee.

"Thanks, Jack."

"For what?" He asked curiously.

Kate thought of a million things. A million new memories. And she laughed.

* * *

Finish


End file.
